With Doctor's Consent, I'll Be Your Cure
by WishForADandelion
Summary: AU- Ichigo is a doctor on probation, stuck in the boring clinic. One day, a building collapses, sending wounded people everywhere. Ichigo catches a glimpse of a beautiful woman who's injured but can do nothing but yearn to help her.


A/N: Hey! I'm new and this is my first story (be nice, please). It's actually inspired by 'Doctor' by Cute Is What We Aim For. It's an AU. And I hope you enjoy !!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or 'Doctor.' By said artist. (Too long to type .)

**With Doctor's Consent, I'll Be Your Cure  
By: WishForADandelion**

**Chapter One: Desire At First Glance**

* * *

I'm Like A Rookie Paramedic to a siren  
Prayin' For An Accident  
No They Won't Let Me Roll, 'til I Got No Back up  
Until They're Out Of Control

- Doctor  
By Cute Is What We Aim For

* * *

"Looks like another slow day," An orange haired man dressed in scrubs commented, leaning against the front nurses' desk along with another doctor named Aizen.

The other similarly dressed man chuckled and took a drink of his coffee before responding. "It could get as busy as hell and you_ still_ wouldn't have shit to do."

Ichigo glared at his co-worker over the top of his coffee. "What's that supposed to mean?" As if he didn't already know.

The merriment in his colleague's eyes never faltered. "It means no one wants to work with you." He clarified then turned to the side to nod flirtatiously at a passing nurse, she giggled back in response. Aizen turned forward again, back to business, "Especially after that stunt you pulled the last time."

Ichigo grimaced and looked the other way as Aizen glanced over at him, smirking, of course. Ichigo was still feeling humiliated and guilty after trying to remove a glob out of a man without any actual consent. At the time, he had been sure the man would die if he didn't act quickly, when really, he was only snoring. The man had almost died but thankfully, a pre- med student had noticed and alerted a higher doctor who had then come and saved the day.

The Chief of surgery, Yamamoto, had let him off surprisingly easily. He had only prohibited him from any surgeries for the next month or so and made him work down in the small clinic, only treating small wounds and colds and other small, insignificant things.

Not one to show many emotions, Ichigo had taken it stiffly and tried not to show how much he would rather be in the O.R.

"You never know," Ichigo feigned indifference. "A building could collapse or there could be a massive pile-up nearby. We'd be swamped and everyone would be begging me to sub in with them."

Aizen shook his head at his friend's antics. "You better not hold your breath." He told him, glancing down at his watch or in other words, ignoring Ichigo's narrowed eyes. "Oh, look at the time. I gotta go, or else I'll miss the big show I'm scrubbing in on." He began to walk backwards, away from Ichigo, just so he could see the look on Ichigo's face when he rubbed it in that he, unlike Ichigo, had something to do.

The Orange haired doctor rolled his eyes, but after he couldn't think of a good comeback, he turned to one of the nurses.

"How are things today, Isane?"

"Hm…?" She asked absentmindedly, looking up from a file in front of her.

"How are things going today?" He repeated, a smile on his face as he could still here Aizen's laughter.

"Oh, things are going okay." She said, eyeing his cup of coffee. "Hey, you wanna get me some coffee?"

Her eyes were practically swimming in the idea of a nice hot cup of cacao beans liquidated. But instead of agreeing right away, Ichigo felt like baiting her around for a moment or two more. He looked down at his own cup then back at her.

"I don't know…" he said it with a sigh, "I would, it's just I have a surgery I have to get to and then after that I have to fill out some hectic files. I'm sorry, but I'm swamped."

Isane raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why are you still standing here?"

"Uh… Because I have to make sure you're actually doing your work before I get to mine." He quickly made up.

"Uh-huh." She eyed him warily. "Well, I'm doing my work… so why don't you go get me some coffee?"

Ichigo chuckled, breaking his façade. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll be right back, you want anything with it?"

"Just plain, please." She asked, also laughing.

He nodded, and turned around, making his way to the lounge room. Smiling to himself like the idiot he was, he walked down the first few hallways, practically whistling.

Curious as to what was happening elsewhere in the big building, he poked around a few places. Being on clinic control really sucked, he didn't get in on anything. He was always in the dark about things that went on, something that annoyed him to no end. It also wasn't like he got to go anywhere but the small confines of the clinic, this day out in the hospital was a rare occasion. He was only out there because he had snuck out and luckily, no one had ratted him out yet and he hadn't been caught. Both of which he expected to happen soon, so he decided to live it up, walk around, try to get as much insider info as he could while he had the chance.

One of the places he sought out was the landing where all the ambulances made their entry and brought in new patients. It was basically just a hallway with two bright red doors with plate glass windows that lead outside. Even though, it was probably the plainest section of the building, it meant something to all the other doctors. To them it was the origin of everything. It was where the patients came in, the big ones, the ones that gave the doctors the desire to do their job and do it right. It was everything to them, making it very tempting to peek out of it, just to see if anything was happening that day. It wouldn't hurt.

He looked around, just to make sure no one was watching him, he didn't want his short freedom to end so soon. After seeing the empty hallway, he carefully made his way to the entry way, as if his footsteps could be detecting everywhere and someone would shoot out of the ceiling to drag him back to his clinical hell. At the doors, he peered outside.

Normal asphalt ground with yellow and red markings went two ways. Hand rails lay on each side, marking the dock-ish area. Like the hallway, it was empty, not even the usual people who always stood out there were there. Ichigo looked around once more, planning on going back and finally getting the coffee. He turned and began to walk the other way, when suddenly loud noises went off everywhere. They were identified as ambulance sirens and Ichigo immediately felt duty bound to do something since no one else was around. Automatically, he spun back around and ran outside to meet the coming ambulance. He glanced down and was happy that he was wearing his scrubs, if he wasn't he probably would definitely get his doctoring license taken away, being caught all the more quicker.

The red and white van quickly pulled into a grinding halt with the back end first. Ichigo ran up to it and opened the first door, acting on impulse. The driver and the other man quickly followed, pulling the cart with the person on it down and rushing it into the hospital.

Ichigo began to follow it, but noticed the sirens only continued. He was about to ask the two men what was going on when he glance back to see more ambulances coming. Much more. All of their lights were blazing, lighting up the surrounding building walls.

He gazed at the spectacle mouth wide open with surprise. Why weren't there more people when he had gone there? Where was everyone?

Just then, he turned again to see more staff running out of the building to help the coming vehicles.

He approached the closest E.M.T., hoping to get some information as to what happened. The woman was busy talking into a walkie- talkie that lay on her lapel. She answered some unknown question before looking at Ichigo expectantly. He was about to ask when he was interrupted by the chief trying to shout over the sirens.

"Get everyone to an O.R.; make sure you know what happened first. But calm down, first. Just get everyone hooked up and safe." His scratchy voice was surprisingly loud, for a 70 year old, that is.

Ichigo flashed the woman an apologetic look before dashing off to talk to Yamamoto. He had completely forgotten he wasn't supposed to be there, lost in the crazy emotions of what was happening. He still couldn't believe how many cars there were, it seemed he wasn't so off when he said a building could topple.

"Chief, what happened? Where are all these people coming from?" He urgently asked.

The old man looked to the way Ichigo was talking from, pausing his run to another ambulance to see Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" He scolded. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Uh… I was passing by and saw the ambulances. I'm trying to help." He stuttered.

The head man looked very displeased. "Is that your job?" He asked, and Ichigo knew it was rhetorical but he couldn't help but try to defend his case.

"No, but I was only doing what-"

The Chief wouldn't let him continue. He held a hand up to silence him. "Just get back to the clinic, this is not your job, don't make me punish you further."

Ichigo didn't exactly now how much further he could be punished without being fired but he continued on anyways, knowing the risks. "But, sir, I could help." He pointed out to the ambulances, "Look, you will need me-"He turned his head quickly to see how many there were but instead caught a view of a woman laying on a gurney. He suddenly forgot what he was saying.

"Kurosaki, I don't have time for this. Lives are in danger. Now get to that damn clinic or I'm going to have let you go."

Ichigo heard him and nodded his head, distracted by the woman.

"Now, Leave now." He commanded, pushing him in the way of the hospital while already going back out to help himself.

The doctors pushing the woman's gurney rushed past him and Ichigo struggled to get a closer look. He tried to follow after but found it hard since so many other people were running around also.

Inside, he had accidentally got in front of the gurney, so he waited to get a closer look. The woman was strikingly beautiful, even more so, as it meant a lot for Ichigo to say that. He hardly ever gave compliments, if that was a compliment. But also because the woman was bloodied up, her face seemed to be half torn off, yet she still stood out among any of the other women he had encountered.

She had jet black hair; it was matted with blood, and laid in disarrayed clumps all over her head. She appeared to be small; fragile. Her face was twisted in agony, her pretty little mouth was pursed as if in pain and her small eyes were shut tight. A sudden urge to help her, to fix her arose and Ichigo made a way to follow her.

A hand landed on his arm, holding him back. He frantically looked up wondering who could ever try to ruin this moment, only to see Aizen. He was also looking scarily determined, his game face on.

He shook his head. "Get back to where you're supposed to be. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Ichigo tried to pull his arm free, "No sweat, already saw the Chief. I don't care. Just let me go."

His friend shook his head again, he didn't believe him. "No, just go back, now." He moved his arm just to return it along with the other one to push him back. "No go." Ichigo stumbled backward, cussing at his balance. He held his head up to get one last look at the woman, who was now being pulled into a side section. Ichigo put her into his memory, turned around and sullenly walked back to the clinic.

His desire was no longer to get back into surgery, but to see her again. To help her, to get close to her. It was all he wanted, but something he probably would never get.

**A/N: That's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! You guys better review! Or else… I'll…uh… send some internet pervs over to… uh… be perverted! Hahahahaha. Jk. Just review and I'll be eternally endowed. Lol. **

**Oh, I hope most of you have gotten that the 'strikingly beautiful woman' is Rukia. But for the incredibly dim of you, the 'strikingly beautiful woman' is Rukia! **

**So, if you want to know what happens next chap, review and wait!**


End file.
